Amu's 5th egg
by Amutofangirl1021
Summary: Ikuto is being used by easter! Amu is so worried about him, and then.. a 5th egg?
1. Chapter 1

The 5th Egg

Amu's POV

I looked out the into the dark sky and suddenly thought of Ikuto, and without realizing it, i started to cry. Ran,Miki and Suu were confronting me and asking what was wrong "It's just, Easter! H-How can they s-stand to use Ikuto-kun like that!" Suddenly, I went all red! I had just called Ikuto Ikuto-kun!

"Ikuto-_kun?_" Ran asked

" I-I um I just-" I stammered

Suddenly, Dia came out of her egg

"Dia!" We all shouted

"Amu-chan, lets save Ikuto now!" She said

"Dia..." I said softly "Let's Go! My Own Heart, UNLOCK!"

Normal POV

Amu arrived on top of the Easter building, and headed towards where the violin sound was coming from. Then she saw Ikuto as Death Rebel and Easter president. "IKUTO! Please come back!" She shouted into the night " I-I miss you." She said more softly. Ikuto went back to normal for a minute. But then... "IKUTO! DONT YOU SEE SHES LIEING!" the director boomed then turned to Amu. "Dont you see this is all your fault." He told her "MY fault? How?" She asked the director chuckled "Why do you think it is so easy to put Ikuto under my spell? Because, you are the one thing that mattered in Ikuto's life. Everything he did was for you in the end. And how do you repay him? By breaking his heart."

Amu fell to her knees. He was right. This was her fault. "But, I DO CARE FOR HIM! GREATLY!" she screamed to the director and ran towards Ikuto and hugged him " Ikuto.. Please, i need you" she whisprered in his ear. " Please, I-I love you."

"AMU CHAN" Tadase screamed, but Amu didn't care. Ikuto's eyes with still blank, as tuning forks waves were over powering "Ikuto" she whispered, and then, knowing what to do, she kissed him. All the guardians,(who had heard Amu scream IKUTO PLEASE COME BACK, and quickly rushed over) gasped in shock as the two rose into air and a light went around them. As they broke apart, Ikuto was Ikuto again, not Death Rebel "Amu.." He whispered and hugged her "I-I'm so sorry" He whispered

"QUICK, GRAB HIM!" The director yelled breaking the light and Ikuto wet flying to the ground, where the director grabbed him "WAIT" Amu shouted

"Alright, we can make a trade." The director smirked "What?" Amu said "The Humpty Lock, for Ikuto" he smirked "Amu-Chan, don't do it!" Tadase told her

"I-I. I'll do it" Amu said and took off The Humpty lock and fainted.

Ikuto's Pov

"Amu, Amu wake up" I said to her

"H-huh? Ikuto?" She said, obviously half asleep

"IKUTO!" she them shouted and hugged me "Uhh, where are we?" she asked

Suddenly, dad barged in "Time for your first assignment" He snickered

``assignment`` Amu said ``what do you mean`` she asked

``We took the Humpty Lock and you get Ikuto. You agreed.`` he smirked

``Father, How dare you trick her like that!`` I shouted at him

``Ikuto...`` Amu whispered

``Oh, Whats it to you?" He smirked

"I won't let you control her!" I screamed "I'll protect her!" I told him

"and why is that?"

" ILOVE HER FATHER" I screamed

Suddenly, a light exploded from Amu's chest

Amu POV

"W-What" I said dumbstruck

Suddenly, a egg popped out!

"Showtime" She said

**Wait will amu's 5****th**** egg be? See the next chapter to find out! I love leaving people in suspense ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Short Recap

"_**I wont let you control her" "'ll protect her"**_

"_**oh, why is that?"**_

"_**I LOVE HER, FATHER!"**_

_**Suddenly, a egg came from Amu's chest**_

"_**Showtime" **_

As Amu and Ikuto looked at the egg, it opened

Amu gasped. She was... beautiful! She had hair the exact same color as Ikuto, tied up n a short ponytail with a cross tie and her eyes were the same colour as Ikuto's too! She was wearing a dark black ankle-length dress with blue trimmings and black heels.

"Hello everyone! I'm Otuki! Amu-chan`s 5th Shugo Chara!" she winked

"O-Otuki?" Amu said, dazed

"Yea! I represent your desire to be with Ikuto" she announced

Ikuto's POV

As I looked at the chara as she said "I represent your desire to be with Ikuto" My heart pounced and I blushed. Wait, What the hell, Amu was making me blush? Wow.... Then I looked at Amu. Her face was in disbelief. Then she spoke "M-My desire to be with Ikuto?! What! When did you start to be born" She asked

"Why, I was born that day at the amusement park. I remember seeing Dia in there, ready to go out into the world, but i saw what was in store for her and begged her not to go but, she was stubborn and went anyway" Otuki replied

Normal POV

"But enough of that, Amu-chan! Lets get out of here! Otuki shouted

"But I don't have the Humpty Lock! How will we transform?" Amu cried

"Believe and you can do it! Believe in your desire for Ikuto!" Otuki shouted

"My desire for Ikuto" Amu whispered " MY OWN HEART, UNLOCK!" She then shouted

"Cara Nari! Amulet Cross!"

Amulet Cross was also beautiful. Amu had the same ponytail and dress, and was stunning.

Suddenly, a sharp pain came in Ikuto's head and he fell to the ground, his head aching

"You pitiful girl. I still have control over Ikuto's mind." Ikuto's stepdad smirked

"No.." Amu whispered

"Its ok, Amu chan! Lets use our power" Otuki said

"CROSS SPEAR" Amu shouted and two spears appeared in front of her. She grabbed the spears and used them to break the tuning fork in the directors hand, then rushed to Ikuto.

"!" She shook him

"Amu" Ikuto whispered

"Come on! Lets get out of here!"

**Later..( IKuto is there too)**

"Amu!" All the guardians rushed at Amu

"Guys guys" Amu laughed. Then they noticed Otuki

"Huh? Amu-chan, who's she" Tadase asked, pointing at Her

"Before Amu could respond, Otuki took the stage

" So YOUR the one who's been delaying my appearance! I outta!" Otuki stormed

"Now Now Otuki. Calm down" Amu told her

"Well, I dunno whats it ta ya, but i'm Otuki, and I represent Amu's desire for Ikuto. Ya wanna fight bout it" She told him " Watch this character change!" She added

And with that, a cross appeared on Amu's hair

"IKUTO-KUN!! I'M SO HAPPY YOUR ALIVE!! I MISSED YA SO MUCH!!!" Amu yelled and hugged Ikuto then the cross disappeared

"OTUKIIIIIIIIIIII!" Amu yelled

"What, its yer honest feelings bout 'im why not show 'em" Otuki asked

Suddenly Amu's cell started to ring

"uhh Be Right Back" She said

"hello?" She asked

"Amu! Its me, Utau! I just got back! Can you and the gang meet me at the air port? Thanks! BYE!!" Utau said then hung up

"Alright everyone, come on Utau's back"

"Really? She left?" Ikuto said

"Lets go" Yaya said

**At the airport**

"Guys!" Utau said running towards them but slipping

"Woah. I gotcha!"Kukai said and stopped her from falling

"Eer, Thanks Kukai" Utau Blushed

Then she looked at Otuki "Who's she?" Utau asked quickly

"Why, i'm Otuki! Amu-chan's 5th egg! I represent her desire to be with Ikuto!"Otuki winked

"WHAAAAAAT!" Utau screamed

"Utau-chan, remember, you need to calm down" Eru said

"You have to get along if your going to be friends" She added

**At amu's house**

Amu was humming a little tune as she hopped into bed. Then she heard a tap tap at the window. It was Ikuto!  
"Ikuto, what are you doing here!" Amu said in a hoarse whisper

"I came to give you a little present" He replied, and then, he kissed her

At first Amu tried to break away, but then she gave in to the kiss. When it was over, Amu looked into eyes and said "Ikuto, I love you."

"Amu, I love you too. You are really the most important thing in my life" He replied

"Realy?" Amu asked

"really" Ikuto replied and kissed her again. He pushed her with force that they fell on Amu's bed and fell asleep

**The next day..**

"Good Morning, Lovely Amu" Ikuto said to her

"Good Morning, handsome Ikuto" Amu replied

"Whats going on? Why is Ikuto here?" Ran asked

"Ran, We're in love!" She said

"yippee. I'm going back to bed. Good night"

Amu and Ikuto just laughed and kissed again

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed!!!**


End file.
